In a sunroof device which enables an opening section provided on a roof of a vehicle to be opened or closed as desired, there has heretofore been one in which a deflector being able to spread out over a roof surface or retract under the roof surface is provided at a front end of the opening section. The deflector is for preventing air from flowing into the vehicle cabin when the opening section is opened or for controlling the flow of air over the roof to prevent noises during the vehicle travelling and is known by, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1. The deflector shown in Patent Document 1 is formed to one body made of a resin as a whole. Further, in the deflector shown in Patent Document 1, concave shapes for controlling the flow of air are provided at an upper part thereof throughout the whole in the vehicle width direction.